A New Love
by SaphireGem
Summary: If you watch the series I think we taiora probably fell off the couch when Sora burned Tai for Matt.*mumbles obcenities to herself* will Tai ever find love? I think so:) plx R&R my first fic!


  
  
  
  


A New Love   
  


**I do not own digimon or anything else!!**   
  
  
  


_Flashback_:   
  


Tai Kamiys was 14 and was currently standing in front of his biggest crushe's house. He had told her how he felt the day earlier and had asked her on this date. She had been very suprised since she had been friends with him for a long time but agreed on the date. He nervously looked over himself. He was wearing a black T-shirt with blue jeans, his messy hair was messy and he held the silver bracelet in his pocket. Tai rang the doorbell. Sora Takenouchi answered the door, to him she was a angel. Her fiery orange/red hair glowed in the sunset, her crimson eyes shimmered radiantly, she was wearing a red tank top matching her red skirt and pink platform sandals. "I'm the luckiest guy ever to live" he said, sora smiled warmly, then they headed of. They went for dinner then to the movies and then took a stroll down the beach. It was almost time to bring her home ,he slowly took the beautiful bracelet out of his pocket, she gasped at its beauty "Oh Tai" "Sora Ttakenouchi I love you, will you always be mine?" He whispered in her ear, "Always and forever" she said back, he embraced her into a loving kiss, "You are my angel Sora" Tai said.   
  


Tai was now 18 and so much had happened in the last 4 years, On his and Sora's 2nd first date anniversary Sora had told him that she had fallen in love with another. "So many" Tai said sadly to no one " So many fall for fame and fortune, but I thought you were smarter Sora" Matt had been a good friend but now it hurt to look at him since most of the time Sora was wrapped in his arms. Then something unbelievable happened, after two years Matt asked Sora to marry him, and what stung most was Sora had said yes. Their wedding would be in 1 year. "A lot can happen in 1 year" Tai had said to himself.   
  


_ Present_:   
  


"Fool" said Tai to himself angrily. He had see how happy Sora was with Matt and could have never tried to brake them up even though everytime they kissed he felt like punching Matt, and even though when they were young Matt and Tai were equals in strengh Matt was now a slender rock star and Tai a built soccer player so he could take Matt easily. There wedding would be in three months to this exact day. Tai was walking back to his house to check on his now 13 year old sister, he was only a year older when he had found his true love, and it seemed though they tried to hide it she had found hers. TK Matts younger brother, if they stayed together anytime he wanted to see Kari he would probably see Matt and Sora. It was bad enough they always envited him to their parties though Tai never had a date, and Sora would always flirt with him then go all over Matt in front of him "I never though Sora would do something like that" he sighed sadly. Suddenly....WHAM Tai fell down along with another person. "I'm so sorry" they both said at the same time. Tai looked up and his heart sped 6 beets then missed three, standing before him was the prettiest girl he'd EVER seen, but what shocked him was....it wasn't Sora!! "I'm really sorry" said the girl, "No don't be it was my fault" replied Tai. They both got up looking at eachother weirdly and walked away. When Tai got home Kari and her boyfriend TK and their friend Dsvis were watching a movie. Tai liked Davis because he reminded him of himself, Davis had a MAJOR crush on Kari but the blonde hair and the blue eyes seems to have an effect on all women since Kari had fallen for TK, Davis tried for a while but seen how happy they were so he encouraged them to keep going even through their fights, he was a true friend and definatly deserved the digiegg of courage and friendship. Tai went upstairs the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't go away. "Wow" he said "WOW" he said again, the girl had had short brown hair in a cut similar to Sora's she had had deep brown eyes, a soft kind face that oddly reminded him of his sister kari, she had had crimson lips(*hehe i made her look like me*) and had been wearing a white tight shirt with beige pants. Tai got dressed again in a red T and black jeans and went to get a coffee.   
  


Tai ordered a iced cappachino but it didn't last long when...WHACK, there was a yell and Tai fell the other person falling on top of him, when Tai opened his eyes he nearly choked the same girl was so close to his face their lips were touching, "I can't believe it" not realizing he was the same guy " First that really cute guy on the street now..." "Oh My God" she said realizing who she had rammed into and what she had just said, she blushed a deep red. "Hi again" Tai stuttered not believing she had thought he was cut, he ordinary heart broken Tai Kamiya CUTE "Uhh let me buy you a coffee for all the trouble Ive caused" hinting her a smile that told her their feelings were mutual. "Sure" she smiled back warmly, the first smile that had made his heart pound for a while. They sat down together and after talking talking for over an hour their coffees untouched he knew he had finally found someone else to love. Her name was Cora Alentiola. Everything she did made his heart melt, her soft characteristics, her personality, her laugh her smile, if she were a digidestined she would receive the crest of beauty or the crest of wonders or....he could go on and on. "Oh I gotta check on my sister Kari" "Oh I better get going too" Cora said "Uhhh if your free tonight maybe...um..wecouldgoonadate???" "What?" Cora said " Maybe we could go on a ..." Tai feeling the heat rise in his face couldn't bring himself to ask her out " Here let me help" replied Cora laughing " Tai would you care to go on a date tonight" "YES" said Tai being relieved. "How does seven sound?" "Fine with me" so they exchanged numbers and addresses and left looking like their prayers had been answered.   
  


_Back at Tai's House_   
  


"Kari, TK, Davis I need your help", Tai called as he walked through the door. "What is it big brother" Kari answered " Would you guys we alright if I left you guys alone for uh maybe 4 hours tonight since your sleeping over tonight?" "Sure" they all said "but where are you going Tai?" "That's what I need help on ..you see I've got this date and...""A DATE" screamed Kari happily she had known how depressed Tai had been after sora, how many night he had cried himself to sleep. "That's great what's her name?" "Cora" Tai answered "and let me guess you wanna know what to where how far to go and where to take her right" replied TK. "Exactly" "why don't you take her to the new planetarium that just opened it would be soooo romantic you and her in the dark looking at the stars ....sigh.." " Maybe a certain someone should take a certain someone else" TK giggled, Davis glared at them both and Tai knew how he felt, he gave Davis an encouraging look "But don't go tooo far with her on the first date try maybe some holding hands or a goodnight kiss" Davis chipped in. "And wear something that brings out your _hottness_ like..." Kari dived into his closet and for a split moment he thought about how much she reminded him of mimi except for the fact see NEVER whined and always thought of others before herself. She reappered with a red T and black jeans "just add on the silver chain and you got _cool_.   
  


_ At the planetarium:_   
  


"Wow this is so cool and romantic at the same time, how did you know "I love astrology?" "Lucky I guess" Tai said, Kari,Davis and TK had helped him a lot. Cora snuggled up into his stong broad chest and Tai was on top of the world.   
  


After the planetarium Tai took Cora to the movies. Little did they know Sora and Matt were also there. Sora saw Tai and tugged on Matts arm " yes angel?" Matt said dreamily to his fiancé. "Look its tai" "hey ot is wow its been a while and LOOK he finally got a date" Sora's eyes widened she had been going to flirt with him when she noticed the girl next to him, he put his arm around her lifted her up and carried her to their seat (AWWW) "WHAT IS HE DOING?' Sora couldn't believe he was there with the plainest girl ever acting like she was some princess, Tai was suppossed to drool over HER. Meanwhile the movie was starting, Cora was with her absolute DREAM date, Tai was in heaven, he would finally get to go to Matt and Sora's parties and not feel left out, if.. This worked out ...IF. Matt felt good for his best friend and looked at Sora oddly. Sora glared at the girl and fumed....   
  
  
  


** To be continued Old love new Love.**   
  


** Plz Rate I won't post part"ll untol I've gotten 12 reviews you can send flamed too ,but keep in mind its my first fic so take it easy on me.**   
  


** -Tais~*girl**


End file.
